As The Night Falls
by KairiHeartstone
Summary: SEQUEL TO THINGS ARE NEVER WHAT THEY SEEM. Lily Schmidt, daughter of Mike and Jessica, has just been excepted as Day Guard at Fazbear Fright. Her parent's thought the nightmare was over, only now coming to realize how horribly wrong they were. What will Lily do when her parents past confronts her? Is she willing to ask for help or will she face this nightmare on her own? (ON HOLD)
1. Chapter 1

_Lily Schmidt_

"Lily, can you go get the paper please? Your brother isn't letting me go," my mother called from the living room.

"Yeah, gimme a minute!" I called back, halfway closing my laptop. _In the middle of a good part too. Oh well._

As I walk out to the living room, I see my mom on her back on the floor with my brother sitting on her stomach giggling. I ruffled his hair as I walked by. "Jackson, be nice to mommy. Okay?"

Jackson smiled at me, his front tooth missing. "Nice to mommy!" he repeated.

I just smiled and shook my hair. "I'll save you from the toddler monster in just a second," I told my mom. She gave me thumbs up.

The paper was in florescent green plastic, lying in a puddle from the rain. _Great._ I grabbed the bag, recoiling from the feeling of wet plastic. I pulled the paper out of the bag and stuffed it in my jacket pocket, not wanting to hold the slimy plastic any longer than I needed to, and inspected the paper for water damage. One side was damp, but not horribly soaked. I scanned through it, seeing if there were any job openings. Most of them required years of experience, and other I doubted paid enough for me to get on with my life. One specifically caught my eyes, a job at a theme park. All it said was;

 **Local amusement park is getting ready to scare your socks off with a new attraction based off the unsolved mystery of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.**

 **Featuring actual relics from the decades-old pizzeria, this new attraction is guaranteed to bring back your childhood in the worst possible way.**

 **Help Wanted. Day Shift 'Security Guard' 12 PM to 6 PM. No real experience needed. Just be polite to co-workers and patrons.**

 **Make sure the patrons don't mess with the props and be sure that no one gets hurt. Ensure the safety of equipment and animatronic character relics.**

 **We are not responsible for injury/dismemberment.**

 **$9.25 an hour.**

 **To apply call:**

 **1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR.**

Don't get me wrong, I've heard all about my mom and dad's days at the old pizzeria. But that place has been closed down for twenty years now, so what could possibly go wrong? Besides, this was a whole new place, under new management and it was an entirely different building. I pulled the job page out as I walked into the front door, handing my mom the paper as I passed. Jackson had gotten up from her while I was outside and was now playing in his toy box.

"Job hunting again?"

"Yeah, I got to find a way to pay for college, don't I?"

"True, but Lily you have a few years. You said you didn't wanna start college until Jackson was in the third grade," my mom said, setting the paper down on the coffee table.

"You know me though. If I don't start bringing in money and saving up now, I never will," I point out with a chuckle.

"Just like you're father," she smiled at me, her eyes crinkling at the corner and a youthfully gleam in her green eyes.

"You called?" _Well speak of the devil._

"Hey honey. Just telling your daughter how much like you she is," my mom greeted dad with a small kiss. Jackson whined and covered his face, saying something along the lines of "ewww grown-ups kissing!"

"Well it's true what they say, 'the apple doesn't fall far from the tree,'" my dad smiled and ruffled my hair.

My mom leaned over and stage-whispered, "Just be glad you got your looks from me." She winked as my dad feigned offence.

I chuckled. Though mature when they needed to be, my parents were still the same childish people they were twenty years ago. I mean, hell, they had a damn Harry Potter themed wedding. I was too young to remember it, one year old maybe, but there were plenty of pictures in the photo album. One of them was very blurry, but you could make out a snowy owl perching itself on my dad's head after giving him the rings.

"I'm going to go call these people; I'll let you know if I get anything."

Moments later I was in my room, triple checking the number. Taking a deep breath, I pushed the button to seen the call through. It rang once... twice… halfway through the third ring there was a jingle, one my dad always whistled without realizing it. When the jingle ended a female voice began speaking.

"Hello, you've reach the manager of Fazbear Fright, my name is Le-Ann. Can I help you?"

I took a deep breath. "Yes, uh, I was looking to apply for the day time security guard job?"

The sound of papers rustling and a pause before she began speaking again, "Yes, alright, can you give me your full name and birthday please?"

"My name is Lily Schmidt, and my birthday is May 29th, 2017. I'll be eighteen in a few days," I answered.

"Okay, and are you out of school, when do you plan on going to college if at all?"

"Well I graduated early, and I don't plan on going to college for at least a few more years."

"Okay, any health hazards we should know about?"

"I'm allergic to mold," strange allergy, I know.

"Okay, that shouldn't be a problem here. Are you okay with signing a contract claiming that we as a company are not responsible for any injury and/or dismemberment?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah totally, of course," I couldn't hide the nervous tremor in my voice this time.

"Okay, we're all set then! If you could come in tomorrow at 11, with your birth certificate and fill out a few things, you have the job!" Le-Ann's cheery voice was an offset to the fear I felt sinking in my stomach.

"Wait, there's no interview?"

"No, beside most people don't last a week here anyways," she must have heard me suck in a startled breath because she quickly said; "I'm not intending that they died! Those are just stories anyways… I just mean, they got too freaked out by the place and claimed something was wrong. Everything is A-Okay!"

"Yeah, yeah, no of course it is," I chuckled nervously. "I'll see you tomorrow." I hung up before she could say anything else.

Going out to the living room, my mom looked up and pushed her grey streaked bangs out of her eyes. "Lily, is everything okay?"

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, everything's fine. Just nervous, my first day is tomorrow."

"Wow, already?" my dad poked his head into the living room from the kitchen.

"Where at?" my mom asked.

"Uh… at a theme park… Fazbear Fright…"

All the color drained from their faces, and their eyes reflected the fear that the namesake of that place induced. Neither of them said anything but I could tell that they wanted to yell, tell me no and lock me in my room and protect me.

 _Gods, what have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

 _ **Well. There you go. First chapter!**_

 _ **Oh and about the pay, since this takes place in like 2035 or something the average pay is upped from the typical 7.25 or whatever it is now. I know, two dollar difference. It's not big, but I wasn't about to do a bunch of math for that. I'm waayyy too lazy for that Cx**_


	2. Chapter 2

Le-Ann shook my hand and handed me the uniform, which was a simple black jacket with the company logo on the back and the words "Fazbear Security" printed on the front. Le-Ann smiles brightly from behind her desk as I slid on the jacket, which was a few sizes too big for me.

"Welcome to your new job! If you have any questions, feel free to ask me or any of the other employees and we'd be happy to help! Your shift starts in twenty minutes so take your time to get used to the place. Two other workers have the same shift as you; you're bound to run into them."

"Okay, thank you so much for this opportunity," I say, a hesitant smile crossing my lips. I wasn't so sure if I should be thanking her or not, considering the story behind Fazbear Fright had been a reality for my parents. I push the thought out of my head and give Le-Ann one last smile before walking out of her office and into the main area of the building.

There was a map on the far wall near the door. It was simple enough to follow, but something confused me. The building looked bigger on the outside than what the map was letting on. On the left side of the building, according to the map, it was completely flat with one exit. But I remember part of the building jutting out, almost like there was an extra room or something. Huh, maybe it's a break room for the staff, hidden away so a stray customer doesn't wander in. I still found it rather strange, either way. I turned away from the map…

And ran straight into some one.

"Watch where you're goin', punk!" a voice said from in front of me.

There stood a girl, maybe a foot taller than I am, with bright red hair pulled into a high pony tail. Her right eye was bright yellow – or maybe it was orange, I couldn't tell – and her other eye was milky blue-grey color, like it had been damaged. The entire left side of her face was covered in a strange tattoo, and from here it looked like it was meant to be blue scales. She wore a purple-black tank top under her security jacket, paired with black skin tight jeans and combat boots. The tops were overturned and the design inside them was little blue spears pointing in all directions.

"What, you got a staring problem or something?"

I shook my head quickly and stood up, dusting myself off. "N-no, sorry. I didn't know you were behind me. I-I'm sorry for bumping into you," curse my damn stuttering habit.

"Damn right you're sorry," the girl paused and studied me closer. "You're new here aren't you?" I nodded. Her face changed, going from a dominant sneer to a serious and warning look in a blink of an eye. "Listen, punk. This place isn't good for dandelion fluffs like you," she jabbed a finger at me, and I saw that the tattoo from her face continued down her arm. "This place is dangerous, and easy to be killed in. I'd watch my back if I were you, Dandelion."

Just as I was about to tell her that I can take care of myself, another girl came walking in. She was short, coming up to just under my nose. She had honey blonde hair cropped short and deep brown eyes. Beneath her jacket was a white shirt that said something in Japanese, and she wore simple straight legs and white converse. The complete opposite of the girl in front of me.

"Y-you're not scaring the new girl, a-are you?" she asks quietly.

"What makes you think I would do that Alyson?" the red head turned her attention away from me.

"B-because I know you, Ness," The blonde, Alyson said back. Then she looks at me. "Hi, I'm Alyson, as you already m-may of guessed. And th-this is Vanessa, th-though for some reason she wants most people to call her Un-Undyne."

Weird name to want to be called, but oh well.

"Hey punk, I'm right here," Vanessa – oops I mean 'Undyne' said.

 _Shit did I say that out loud?_

"Sorry, didn't realize that I said that out loud… but uh… What did you mean that this place is, uh, dangerous."

"I mean exactly what I said. The machines here are old; I wouldn't trust them at all. Not even if I was threatened at knife point."

"Huh?"

"What're you, deaf? The machines malfunction a lot. Just last week we had a kid here break his arm 'cause the Foxy head malfunctioned. Man, it was brutal. The kids lucky it was his arm though. If he had been a bit more to the left, he would have been a goner," Undyne said.

"Ness! St-stop trying to scare her away!" Alyson scolded the taller girl gently, and then looked at me. "Don't worry kid, I g-got your back here. If anything happens c-contact me th-through this and I'll come find you to s-see what I can do…" she hands me a walkie-talkie. "It-it's already on the pr-proper frequency and the animatronic pr-props can't hear it s-so you d-don't have to worry ab-about that either…"

I looked at Alyson, confused. "Why would I need to worry about that anyways?"

Undyne just patted my cheek (and to tell you the truth it stung a bit and felt more like a slap). "This place is dangerous kid. Don't say I didn't warn you. Crazy things happen here, even during the day. You just better pray you don't get the night shift," Undyne says, and then she and Alyson leave the room.

"What happens during the night here?" I wonder out loud.

 _"That's when he comes out to play~"_

But nobody came.

* * *

 _ **So you could say that I'm**_ **not _in the Undertale fandom. But that would be an outright lie. So yes, I love Undertale. No, this will not be some weird ass Undertale/FNaF crossover. I just couldn't help but have a few references to it in here. Don't worry Vanessa (Undyne) and Alyson (Alphys) won't be too important. They might save Lily's ass every now and then but they don't play a big part in the story. Until next time!_**

 ** _~ KairiHeartstone_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Lily_

"Hey – No don't touch that!"

"Ma'am can you please refrain your child from crawling over the props, thank you."

"Excuse me, sir? We highly recommend that you do not touch the props. They're old and my break, causing harm to someone. Thank you."

Today was proving to be a long day and my voice was horse from yelling so much. Why were kids even allowed in this place? Wouldn't be labeled as too scary for them? Besides that, they love to climb and touch all of the props, which isn't good at all. If one of them was hurt, it would ultimately be our fault for running an 'unsafe' facility and not the parents for not watching their bratty kids.

 _Gee I hope I was never this bad when I was young._

"Ma'am I'm asking you politely to please remove your child from on top the prop. They are merely for show and may break when not used properly!" I called again to the lady who was letting her son climb all over the Foxy prop. When she didn't do or say anything to the child, I grew upset. I walked over, stopping in front of the child.

"Hey, kid. I'm gonna have to ask you to get down," I say sternly. The boy couldn't have been more than six years old.

"Down? I go down?" he asked, his pudgy toddler sized hands gripping Foxy's ears.

"Yeah, can you do that for me kid?"

He nodded and began to climb down, but his feet couldn't reach the floor from the height of the animatronic prop. _Wait how had he even gotten up there?_

"Help?" he asked, his feet dangling mere inches away from the floor.

I smiled and helped him down.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

I turn around and come face-to-face with the kids' mother. She didn't look too please. "Ma'am, I had asked you a few times to remove your child from the prop. When you hadn't complied, I feared the kids' safety since he was so high up from the ground, and helped him down. He could have gotten hurt… or worse…" I lowered my voice at the end, making sure the little boy hadn't heard it.

The lady sneered. "Good riddance to the little brat, I'd say," she huffed and roughly grabbed the boys' arm, dragging him along. "Come on, Charlie. You know what the punishment is for misbehaving. You ignorant little brat, I ought to kill you for embarrassing me like that…"

Her voice faded away into the distance, and I suddenly felt really bad for the kid. Still slightly glaring at the direction of the woman, I mutter something about hoping an animatronic crushes her. Okay, I really didn't want that to happen. I'm not a violent person… often… I try not to be…

"Lily? Is that you?"

I turned to the familiar voice to find Nick, who is my childhood best friend, and his little sister Sophie who likes to follow us on our – technically my – shenanigans. I wave at him, chuckling at his pale face. He didn't like creepy things; Sophie must have convinced him to drag her here. "Hey Nick, how's it going?"

"Oh, it's just _great_!" The sarcasm level in his voice was so high it was nearly painful.

"You dragged him here, didn't you Sophie?"

The little twelve year old just smiled brightly. Nick just rolled his eyes. "What, you really didn't think that I came here on my own terms? Are you crazy?"

"Hey, you might have gotten a wild hair up your ass. How am I supposed to know, we haven't talked in a while," I say jokingly.

"One, language. And two, you're the one who spends all their time watching anime ad not responding to my phone calls or texts."

I stick my tongue out and just as I was about to say something else, someone yelled. "Hey, new girl! Get back to work!" It was Vanessa.

"Sorry, Nick. I gotta go. Call me after my shift, it ends at six. See ya later," I say, moving to the side of the room so he and Sophie can continue their frightful way.

As Sophie dragged Nick away, he turned to me and mouthed the words 'save me' before they rounded the corner. I smile and shake my head, turning away from their direction and looking down the other hallway.

"Oh, oh no! Guys please don't mess with the props!" I walk over to the group of teens that were trying to tear down a prop from the wall.

The day wasn't even halfway over yet.

* * *

 _6:00 PM_

 _Lily_

"Lily, wait, before you leave! Can you come back in tonight for the nightshift?"

I stop, halfway out the door. "What? I thought you had someone for night shift?"

"Well, we did… but he, er, unexpectedly quit…" I couldn't help but notice the way Le-Ann paused uncomfortably.

"Why would you want me to work the night? Wouldn't you rather someone else like Vanessa or Alyson to do it?"

"I already asked them… Alyson worked it already and Vanessa… well she's the kinda person you don't bother more than once. I would ask the other three workers, but Jeremy is too sensitive to work it and the other two would more than likely fool around and get themselves hurt… So, would you please do this for me?"

I suppressed a sigh. "Yeah, I'll do it. What time do I need to come in?"

"Be here no later than midnight… Things tend to get bad after midnight."

I decided to disregard that last part. "Okay, I'll be here. See you then."

Just as I walked out, Alyson stopped me. "Hey, h-heard you were taking the nightshift," she pulled out a slip of paper, "th-this is my number… c-call if you ne-need help with any-anything. Okay?"

I took the paper and put it in my pocket. "Thank you, Alyson. I'll keep that in mind."

She nodded. "Stay safe and good luck. You're gonna need it."

* * *

 _ **Sophie and Nick were inspired by a roleplay done with RandomFandoms.**_

 _ **Random, if you're out there. Contact me some how. Please.**_

 _ **Well here's what everyone has been waiting for! Or at least what I've been waiting for. Enjoy!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_I don't have a real reason for this being late. It was a really easy chapter to write considering Phone Dude talked for most of it. I just... Didn't wanna write on this story for a little while. But now I'm back and updates will come quicker. Or well I'll try to write them quicker. So, you know the drill._**

 ** _Disclamer: I do not own anything of Five Night's At Freddy's._**

* * *

 _Lily_

Fazbear Fright is… rather frightening at night time. All the lights are off in side save for a few of them when I walked in. Those few lights illuminated the animatronic props in such a way that gave me shivers. I walked to the main office, knocking on the closed door.

"Hello? Hello, Le-Ann?" I called out timidly. I called out again, there was no response. I shrugged it off. I was a bit later than I probably should be. I only had three minutes to midnight; Le-Ann probably thought that I wasn't showing up. Oh well, I'm here now, might as well get to the security office.

I have to say, walking through the place at night was really nerve racking. It's really unfortunate that the security office was at the other end of the building. This place was just downright nightmare inducing. I mean in the day time it's pretty creepy, but at night it's a whole other story. I walked past the Chica head lying on the ground and began walking faster. Noises came from the far end of the hallway, and they sounded like a machine was moving… But there was nothing like that here, other than broken down animatronic parts and shitty cosplay pieces. There were no real animatronics here, and there wouldn't be for a while.

I finally made it to the security room, brushing past the Freddy suit sitting on display. The office itself was rather small, a box of discarded animatronic and cosplay scraps sat in the corner next to the door, two posters hung on the wall and a few crudely drawn and colored pictures hung in the window. An old metal fan sat on the desk next to a cluster of small plushies.

 _Huh maybe the past guard left them here on accident._

I sat in the swivel chair, looking at my watch for the time. It was two minutes past midnight, so I made it here just in time for the phone to begin ringing. I picked it up and before I could say hello, the voice begins talking.

"Hey there dude, glad you're back, the last security guard just couldn't pick up the slack. But, I don't know if you were told, but like, we're gonna be like, closed for about a week to the public. Like, something happened last shift and we need to like make some repairs. But don't worry, 'cause along with the repairs we're also getting some props.

I promise it'll be a lot more interesting than the day time. We found some-some great relics over the weekend. And we're out tracking down a new lead, right now. So-uh, lemme just update real quick, and then you can get to work. We've got, like a week before we re-open so we have to make sure everything works and nothing catches on fire."

This guy had that tone of voice that made me think he was more of a less serious worker than others here.

"Uh, when the place re-opens, people will come in at the opposite end of the building and work their way towards you, then past you and out the exit, like always. Uh-yeah, you've officially become part of the attraction. Uh-You'll be starring as… The security guard! So not only will you be monitoring the people as the pass through, y'know, to make sure no one steals anything or makes out in the corner, but you'll also be part of the show. It'll make it feel really authentic I think. Uh… now let me tell you what's new. We found another set of drawings, always nice, and a new Foxy head! Which we thing to be authentic… then again it might just be another crappy cosplay, and we found a desk fan, very old school – metal, though, so watch the fingers. Uh-heh… Uh… Right now, the place is basically just, you know, flashing lights, spooky props. Uh, I honestly thought we would have more by now, uh, if we don't have anything really cool by the time we re-open next week, we may have to suit you up in a furry suit, and make you walking around saying, "Boo"…" he chuckled, pausing for a moment. I glanced at my watch, shocked to see it was almost 3:30 in the morning. Man this guy talked a lot.

"Uh… But you know, like I said, we're trying to track down a good lead right now. Uh, some guy who helped design one of the building says there was, like, an extra room that got boarded up or – uh, something like that. So, we're gonna take a peek and see what we can find. Uh, for now just get comfortable with the new setup, um… You can check the security cameras over to your right with a click of that blue button. Uh, you can toggle between the hall cams and the vent cams… Uh, then over to your left you can flip up your maintenance panel. Y'know, use this to reboot any systems that may go offline, Heh. So, in trying to make the place feel vintage we may have overdone it a bit, hehe… Some of this equipment is barely functional. Yeah, I wasn't joking about the fire. Tha-tha-that's a real risk. Uh, the most important thing you want to watch is the ventilation. Look, this place will give you the spooks, man, and if you let that ventilation go off line, then you'll start seeing some crazy stuff, man. Keep that air flowin'. Okay, keep an eye on things, and we'll try to have something new for ya tomorrow night."

And the line went dead. I placed the phone back on the base, staring at it for a bit. _Tomorrow night? But… I thought this was going to be a one-time thing? Oh well, I'll talk to Le-Ann tomorrow afternoon about it._ I looked at my watch, seeing that it was 4:10.

Only two more hours, and I can go home. I pulled up the camera monitor and clicked through the rooms quickly, just to get a feel for the area. Ten cameras, eight hallways… shouldn't be too hard to keep track of things here. Besides, there aren't any animatronics here like Phone Dude said. It's just a bunch of props and flashing lights. I rolled my eyes, turning away from the monitor and to the panel.

 _See, you guys were worried about nothing._

I checked the vents, making sure the air was still going through. Phone Dude may be kind of laid back, but he was serious about this place giving you the spooks. For a moment I thought I saw one of the broken down animatronic props/cosplays move in the box. But when I looked again, everything was still the same. I sighed and rebooted the ventilation system just in case.

 _5:18 AM_

Such a long and boring night. Literally nothing happened for the past hour, even the ventilation didn't act up. I sat in the swivel chair, turning slowly with a plush toy in my lap. It was one of the ones on the father end of the desk, a bunny by the looks of it. But it didn't look like the blue-purple bunny sitting close to the fan. This one was taller, and a lot darker. It didn't have bright green eyes like the other plush, but instead had completely white eyes. Its smile appeared to be more sinister than those of the bright colored plushies. I sat the dark bunny down on the desk and grabbed the yellow… duck? Chicken?

As I stared at it, the stories my mom and dad told me came flooding back. The story of the missing children, my mom's younger brother, and the pizzeria… all of it hit me with an invisible force. I closed my eyes, holding the toy in my hand. The children had their lives torn away from them so suddenly. They hadn't even begun to actually live their life. At that moment in time, everything had been imagination and coloring pages for them. Everything had been ripped away from them so violently.

A tear slid down my cheek, landing on the fur of the plush next to its' blue eyes. It lingered for a moment before seeping into the plush.

The sound of a grandfather clock echoed through the building, startling me. I stood up and wiped my eyes before walking out of the office. When I was out the front door of the building, I realized that I still had a hold of the plush toy. Too late to take it back now, so I put it in my jacket pocket and walked to my car.

On the way home I made a silent vow to save the souls of these children, one way or another. Even if it took my life to do so.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Woot woot another update!_**

 **I do not own anything of Five Nights At Freddy's**

* * *

 _Lily_

I have to say, walking into my home at the crack of dawn to see my parents on the verge of tears in the middle of the living room… really says a lot about the shit they went through. The moment I was fully in the room they made sure I wasn't hurt or anything, and then they both gave me a hug. Then they proceeded to ask me how the night went after, of course, telling me that I didn't have to go back to work there if I didn't want to

We sat on the couch as I recapped my night. Around nine or so I began nodding off in the middle of sentences and my parents sent me off to bed. When I lay down, I remembered that I had wanted to ask my mom something but I couldn't remember what the question was.

* * *

 _Nick_

"I can't believe that they're closed!" Sophie whined as she flopped onto the couch, legs over one arm and her head resting on the other. It was six in the afternoon and all we had done was sit around the house all day.

"Well, that was your fault Sophie," I say, not looking up from the game in my hands.

"How was it my fault? I didn't do anything but react to being scared," she argued.

"Sophie, causing an electrical fire isn't quite a rational reaction to being scared. Hell I didn't even react that bad,"

Sophie huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "No one said anything about being rational."

"Do you even know what the word 'rational' means, Sophie?"

She paused before quietly saying, "Oh what's it matter to you?"

I rolled my eyes, powering off the game when I died again. "Just be lucky they didn't blame us for that fire."

Sophie didn't respond, choosing to play with the bean bag sack rather than acknowledge what I just said. After a moment, the sound of the bag hitting her hand stopped. "Hey, can we go visit Lily since she doesn't have to work anymore?"

I stand up and stretch, joints popping back into place. "I don't see why not. Do you wanna drive or do you wanna walk?"

Sophie gave me a harsh look and I grabbed the car keys. "Driving it is. I'll leave a note for mom so she knows where we're at."

Once I had walked outside, Sophie was already at the car violently and continuously pulling on the handle. "Hey, be careful with that. This car may be in great shape, but it's pretty old." I pressed the unlock button and she jumped in.

I made sure she had buckled up before starting the car. We headed down to Lily's house.

* * *

 _Lily_

The slamming of the front door woke me up. It was 6:30 in the evening and with a shock I realized that I had slept all day. I roll out of bed, landing on my face on the floor. Yeah, not the smartest thing I could have done right then. I pulled my hair out of my face with my hand and hunted around for a ponytail, finding none. With a sigh I walked out of my room and down the hallway into the living room.

"LILY!" Sophie came flying at me from the far side of the room, nearly tackling me to the ground.

"Whoa, hey there Soph. Why are you here?" I ask, looking at the little child.

"I asked Nick if we could come over since you kinda don't have a job because of the accident," Sophie explained.

"Accident? What accident?" my mom asks as she comes into the living room with Nick behind her carrying a tray of cookies. "And Lily, get some real clothes on!"

 _What?_ I glance down, realizing that I was only wearing a large tee-shirt that hung just past my thighs. _Oh… oh. Oh shit! I'm basically half undressed in front of a guy! What the hell?!_ I pull Sophie off of me and dash back into my room, pulling a pair of grey sweats on.

When I came back into the living room my mom, Nick, and Sophie were explaining what the accident that happened at Fazbear Fright yesterday that caused it to close during the day. Mom was back in the kitchen, the smell of baked chicken filtering into the living room.

"… kicked something, and a small fire started," Sophie was saying. Then she saw me walking in and smiled apologetically. "Sorry about making you lose your job, by the way."

"It's okay Soph. Besides, I still have my job. They've got me working the night shift for a little while until the place opens back up," I say.

"Lily, you know that's dangerous! You remember the stories that our parents told us," Nick said.

Sophie looked confused. "What? What do you mean?" she asks.

"Don't worry about it Sophie," Nick and I say at the same time. She huffs a bit and crosses her arms.

"But really, there's nothing to worry about. There's no animatronic there, at all. Just a bunch of old props and cosplays, if anything the only real danger is that the place can catch on fire easily," I explain.

Nick sighs. "Still, be careful."

"Yeah, yeah I will be, I promise," I wave off his warning. "But I'm really excited about this! Phone Dude said that they got a new lead on something and they're hoping that they'll have it in by tonight."

"Dinner is done! Will you two be staying for dinner?" My mom calls from the kitchen.

"If it's okay with you, Mrs. Schmidt," Nick called back.

"If it wasn't okay with me I wouldn't have offered. And how many times do I have to ask you to call me Jessica or Bunny?"

"Sorry, Jessica," he says with a smile as my mom popped her head into the living room.

* * *

 _11:55 PM_

Damn it I was late again. Oh well, I just have to make it to the office before midnight and everything would be okay, right? Right. Nothing to worry about then. I turn the key back, listening to the engine die down. This was going to be a long night, but hopefully there will be something new and no life threatening tonight. I got out of my car and noticed another car door shutting softly as I walked up to the building. But when I turned and looked, nothing was there. I just shrugged it off, thinking that maybe it was from a car down the street.

The building was still as creepy as ever. It seemed as if there were more lights than last night so that was a plus, right? I guess it was, even though the lighting cast shadows perfectly to make it seem like things were moving out of the corner of my eyes. I made it to the office, seeing that they had deemed the Foxy head they found worthy enough to be hung in place of the old one. I wonder what else the changed.

As I got into the office, I saw that Phone Dude had actually left a message for me instead of calling me. I pressed play on the message and went straight to the cameras.

"Hey, man – Okay I have some awesome news for you! First of all, we found some vintage audio training cassettes! Dude, these are like, prehistoric! I think they were, like, training tapes for like, other employees or something like that. So, I thought we could like, have them playing, like, over the speakers as people walk through the attraction. Dude that makes this feel legit, man. But I have an even better surprise for you, and you're not gonna believe this," just as he was saying that, something on the camera caught my eye.

It was in the arcade area, standing next to a game console. The only thing I could see clearly was an arm. It was big and bulky, but also torn and broken down.

"We found one. A REAL one. Uh-oh-uh gotta go man – uh, well-well look, it's in there somewhere, I'm-I'm sure you'll see it. Okay, I'll leave you with some of this great audio that I found! Talk to you later, man!"

I paused the message, thinking on what I was just told. They found one, and by the looks of what was on the camera feed they found an animatronic. That's terrifying… and this thing seemed to be alive, because it just moved out of the arcade room and was heading down another hallway that had an old Fazbear costume on display. I checked the other cameras and almost screamed. Because in the hallway with the Foxy head, stood Sophie.

And this animatronic was heading straight for her.

* * *

 _ **Dun dun dun. What'll happy to Sophie? Does Nick know where his sister is, or does he think she's safe and sound in her bedroom? And what about that Animatronic that Lily saw? I'm sure we all know who that was. Will Lily call some Alyson for help? Find out in the next few chapters!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey I have a poll going, if you could please go vote on it. That would be greatly appreciated. Thank you~_**

* * *

 _12:15 AM_

 _Lily_

I glanced at the camera that the animatronic was in, and then to where Sophie was. The animatronic may have been three rooms away from her, but it was still too close for comfort. I took a deep breath, and bolted out of the room down the halls. I tried to be as quiet as I possibly could, running on the balls of my feet, but even then my footsteps echoed loudly through the building. I made it into the room where Sophie was, and she turned around appearing rather startled by my sudden appearance. She was about to say something, but I help my fingers to my lips silently telling her to keep it quiet.

I grabbed her hand and started pulling her through the halls. But we were moving way too slow, and the mechanical whir of the animatronic moving was getting closer. In the end, I picked Sophie up and carried her on my back and silently thanked whatever higher power there is that she was really light weight. We made it to the room, not running into the animatronic. I checked the cameras and saw that it was now in the room with the Foxy head looking around the area. I deemed him far enough away that I could play the rest of the recording.

"Uh, hello! Hello, hello! Uh, welcome to your new career as a performer/entertainer for Freddy Fazbear Pizza. Uh, these tapes will provide you with much needed information on how to handle/climb into/climb out of mascot costumes. Right now, we have two specially designed suits that double as both animatronics and suits. So please pay close attention while learning how to operate these suits as accidents/injuries/death/irreparable and grotesque maiming can occur. First and most discussed is how to operate the mascots while in animatronic form. For ease of operation, the animatronics are set to turn and walk towards a sound they hear which is an easy and hands-free approach to making sure the animatronics stay where the children are for maximum entertainment/crowd-pleasing value. To change the animatronic…"

At this point in time, I started to tone out the person on the phone. I wasn't worried about how to get into the suit. I was worried about getting the suit away from me. I looked at the cameras and pressed the audio button in the room farthest away from me. The sound of a little boy's voice echoes from down the hall.

"Hello!"

After making sure the thing was in that room, I looked at Sophie. "What the hell are you doing here? How did you even get here? Does your brother know where you're at? Sophie, what the fuck were you thinking?" Question after question flew out of my mouth before I could stop them.

Part of me knew I shouldn't use such language around a young child, but I was stressed beyond belief and a bit upset. Sophie looked at me with wide eyes. "I thought you said it wasn't dangerous here!"

I sighed. "Keep your voice down, Soph. We don't need that thing coming near us. I'm calling your brother," I told her. Double checking the cameras and deeming the animatronic a safe distance away, I pulled out my phone and dialed Nicks' number. He picked up on the third ring.

"Lily? Why are you calling me so late? Aren't you at work?"

"Nick, it's an emergency. I need you to come here and do it quick. Sophie somehow managed to sneak here, and there's a problem..."

That seemed to wake him up, his voice sounded much clearer when he spoke again. "Wait, Sophie's there? Damn it… I'll be right there. Do you need me to actually come into the building?"

"No! I mean, no I'll walk her to the door and such. You stay outside no matter what. Call me when you get here. Bye." I ended the call quickly.

"Sophie, I need you to stay over there. Between the desk and the box of parts, against that wall there, and I need you to not touch anything, and don't talk okay? I don't know what we're dealing with here but whatever it is, I need you safe."

Sophie nodded, for once completely complying with what I told her to do. She sat on the floor with her legs crossed and her hands folded in her lap. I went back to the camera, checking on where the animatronic was, which was near the entrance of the building. But it was making its way back up here.

 _Nick_

 _1:00 AM_

For whatever reason, it took me forty minutes to get up to the pizzeria. As soon as I pulled up, I got out of the car and went to the door way. I was about to push open the doors but I remember the warning Lily gave me. What could be happening in there that would be so dangerous that I had to stay outside, but either way my little sister was in there and her life was possibly on the line… Then again, Lily probably didn't want me in there because she could get in trouble.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Lily's number. She didn't answer. I dialed it again, and she didn't answer. _What in the world was going on…_ I tried one last time. Finally on the last ring she picked up. She was out of breath, and sounded panicked.

"Nick, thank god you're here! You're at the door right?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Wha-?" she cut me off.

"Okay, that's good. That's great. Give me a second and I'll get Sophie out there ASAP."

She hung up. I tried calling her back, but nobody answered. _Crap…_

 _Lily_

 _1:08 AM_

I pressed the audio button to draw the animatronic to the arcade room. I glanced at Sophie, and gave her an uneasy smile. "You ready? We've got thirty seconds to get to the front door and to get you out to your brother."

She stood up and walked out the door, and I was close behind her. Seconds later we heard the sound of the animatronic walking around, and we took off sprinting. We burst through the exit and tumbled into Nick. Well, I stumbled into Nick while Sophie stumbled off the sidewalk, grabbing the car with a hand before she hit the ground. Nick groaned and I realized that he must have hit his head on the ground. Before things got awkward and before he was hurt even more, I rolled off of him and got up.

"Sorry, here lemme help you," I said, taking his hand and helping him up. "Your head okay?"

He nodded, running his hand through his hair making it messier than it was already. "Yeah, I'm alright. It was just a little bump. What's going on, are you okay?" he asked.

I shook my head. Nick was the kind of person who made sure that others were okay before worrying about himself. This got us into a lot of trouble in the past, when my shenanigans got us into sticky situations. Literally. When we were eight years old, a beehive fell out of the tree we were climbing and I thought it would be a good idea to play in the honey. As it ends up, bees don't like that and Nick and I got stung by a lot of them. I was fine, but as it ends up Nick is deathly allergic to bee stings.

Anyways, I just smiled softly at Nick. "I'm fine, Nick. I promise. Now, get yourselves home and back to bed. And get some ice on that bump on your head, okay? I'll talk to you in the morning!" I said, then turned to the building and walked through the doors. Nick's headlights glared on the glass behind me, making my shadow spilt into multiple as he backed out. Soon the roar of his engine faded into the distance. I ran back into the security office, but the moment I did all hell broke loose.

And it started with the ventilation going off line.

* * *

 _ **And we are back in action! Hey y'all, how's it going? So, Mr. Springtrap has arrived. Now, I know this is like really late in the game timeline. Well not the timeline of the games but... when they were released y'know. Anyways, this will probably be the last of my FNAF stories. No need to drag this on longer than need be. After this story, Imma go through and edit some of my other ones, see which ones I need to finish on both this and my wattpad account then delete ones I no longer want. So I think this story will be about as long as the other one, maybe a bit shorter by a couple thousand words. Hell if I know though, there was a lot I was gonna write in Things Are Never as They Seem but that didn't happen and the story went in a completely different direction than I planned.**_

 _ **On that long note, I'm just gonna leave this here. You know the drill. Hope you like this story. And if anything seems confusing let me know.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_WARNING: There is a slightly graphic part in the chapter that involves discription of a murdered child. Please read with caution. Don't say I didn't warn you either._**

 _Lily_

 _1:13 AM_

Now I didn't really pay much attention to the flashing red light, and that was my first mistake. Instead I checked to see if the animatronic was on camera, and flipping through the cameras it looked like some of the things on the walls were moving. I pushed that to the back of my mind, and drew the animatronic into the arcade room again. When I put down the camera, I screamed.

Because right in front of me was the ghostly form of a child, a boy who looks like a younger version of my mom. Then he was gone and in his place was a ghostly form of an animatronic, a short boy with a balloon in his hand. He jumped at me and I flipped out and closed my eyes tightly, thinking that I was about to be killed. But when nothing touched me, I cracked my eyes open and saw nothing but the glaring red emergency light.

 _What the hell was that? Why aren't I dead right now?_ I shook my head and decided I'd worry about it later. Right now I have to take care of the ventilation. I pulled up the panel to my left and flipped the switch to reset the ventilation, silently praying that nothing caught on fire outside the room because I'm definitely not going out there. I flipped through the cameras, checking on the equipment and making sure that the animatronic was far away from me.

 _Meanwhile_

 _Nick_

 _1:13_

I was just getting into my car when Lily's scream broke through the otherwise silent night. I paused, halfway in and halfway out of the car and met Sophie's eyes. "Stay here," I told her. She nodded, and buckled her seatbelt. When I exited the car and shut the door, I heard her hit the locks. Before I went into the building, I looked back at her and offered a small smile. Then I walked into the doors, into hell

.

 _Lily_

 _1:22_

"Nick? What the hell are you doing," I shook my head, flipping though the cameras. "You're going to get yourself killed…. Where the fuck is that rabbit at?"

Now, I wasn't sure if that's what this animatronic was. Sure, it looked like a rotting animatronic rabbit, but with how old the thing was and how dark the building was I couldn't be sure. But back to the problem at hand, I couldn't find the thing anywhere in the cameras. Not even in the vents. Then it occurred to me that the rabbit may be outside my door. I tear my gaze away from the camera, faintly noticing that Nick was coming down the halls.

Sure enough, as soon as I looked out the door a face appeared in my line of sight. It was torn, two rows of yellowing teeth showing through parts of the mask and glowing silver eyes that looked too big to actually fit in the mask. The animatronic stood in the doorway, looking in with a sort of grin that sent shivers down my spine. The way it looked at me, it was almost as if the suit was alive.

There was a stench wafting off the suit, the smell of rotting flesh and mildew that was mixing into something more nauseating than anything I've ever smelled before. And believe me; being best friends with a seventeen year old boy since you were both five, I've smelled some pretty nasty shit. Quite literally in some cases. The sound of metal crunching against something else pulled me from my small bout of memories. The suit was walking into the room, straight towards me.

Then there was a yell that caused the animatronic to freeze and caused me to yelp. Next thing I saw, Nick was sprawled out onto of the animatronic and both of them lay motionless on the floor. Then Nick sat up, and plunged his hand into the neck of the suit. The suit didn't move after that, and when Nick pulled his hand out of it there was a series of sharp snaps. The animatronic lay as motionless as a corpse. I stared as Nick stood up and brushed himself off. Then he looked at me.

"What?"

"How did you know that would work?" I ask.

He glanced down at the animatronic. Then he scratched the back of his neck. "I'm… not really all that sure. I just… I saw that thing start moving towards you… and I didn't want it to hurt you… so I jumped at it… instinct told me to get into the suit and flip… something. But it made the thing shut off and now you're safe so… yeah."

I hugged him. "Thank you for saving my life… I'm not sure if that thing would have killed me but I was terrified," I paused and scrunched up my nose. I stepped away from him. "Now, get home and take a shower. You smell worse than your gym shorts."

He frowned, but it was soon taken over by a small smile. Nick lightly punches my shoulder and says, "You sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah, with that thing out of commission the only thing left to fear is the building itself," Nick gave me a doubtful look. I sighed, and began to push him out of the room. "Go, before I make the animatronic props scare you on the way out," I threatened.

He looked at me with wide brown eyes. "You wouldn't dare."

I picked up the vent control panel – he didn't need to know that I couldn't really scare him with these props. I smirk. "Watch me."

He left. I watched him all the way to the front door and heard his car door slam shut. I could almost hear Sophie complaining that he smells weird. I smiled a little, checked the rest of the building for things that shouldn't be here and then looked down at the animatronic. I didn't know if that thing would reset or whatever, but if it did I sure as hell didn't want it in here.

I drug the animatronic through the building, trying my hardest to ignore the smell and the weird slime that covered the suit. It wasn't easy and I smelled horrible by the time I got done. I was now tucking the animatronic into the far corner of an arcade like place, leaving it in a sitting up position. Why, I'm not sure, but I got out of the room and walked quickly back to my station after that.

I tripped over an animatronic head on my way back, but when I tried to catch myself from the fall, my hands slipped on a puddle of water. _Now that was weird, the roof doesn't have any leaks and it hasn't even rained lately._ I shook my head and pushed myself up to my knees, sitting back on my lower legs. As I looked at the puddle, wondering how it got there, I saw something.

It was faint and barely noticeable unless you paid close attention. The more I focused on it, the more it seemed to flicker. There in the water, there were two reflections. One was me, brown hair framing a slightly round face and green-brown eyes. The other one was another girl, really young with a blonde ponytail. She would have been pretty if it weren't for the grimace on her face and the dark tears falling from bright blue eyes. She looked panicked, and was covered with sweat.

* * *

 _ **WARNING: GRAPHIC DISCRIPTION**_

When the form flickered, it was even worse. Her mouth was open in a sort of scream, and instead of tears there was blood flowing from her eyes. Where her eyes should have been were mere pinpricks of light. Her hair was out of its ponytail, and some of it stuck to her forehead where it was bleeding as well. The rest of it clumped around her neck, when more blood could be seen. I tore my gaze away from the flickering image and forced myself to look at its source.

 ** _END WARNING_**

* * *

There, kneeling in front of me was a girl that looked nothing like the flickering images. But at the same time she looked exactly like them. She had the same hair and eyes, same childlike roundness to her cheeks. The only difference was that the girl in front of me wasn't crying or bleeding. She was smiling softly, almost apologetically. Sitting here before me was a spirit, one with a hazy blue hue surrounding it like an aura, making seem even more ethereal than what it was. This wasn't just any spirit though; this was a spirit of a child that had their life stripped away. This was one of the missing children.

Then she spoke, "Hello." Light and airy, with a very faint echo following behind it. And I screamed for the second time that night.

* * *

 _ **Hey, Kairi here! Updates will be super slow with this one so please bear with me. (haha puns, get it? Cause its a FNaF fanficion... Freddy FazBEAR aha...).**_

 _ **ANYWAYS, I'll update when I can. Love y'all. See you soon.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Contains some spoilers of the book; Five Night's at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes._**

* * *

 _Lily_

 _1:25 AM_

When I finally stopped screaming, I backed away from the ghost like child. "W-who are you?" I ask.

The little girl chuckles, looking at me with her blue eyes. "My name is Nevaeh! I never heard anyone scream like that, are you some sort of hero or something?" She tilted her head curiously, and for a moment I was scared it'd do a full 180 and turn upside down. When it didn't, I mentally sighed in relief and calmed down.

"I'm just a human that had the shi… crap scared out of her…"

Nevaeh giggled. Just then a thud echoed from down the hall. The smile melted off the little girls face. "Uh oh, you might wanna go. The others aren't so nice if they catch you out of the office." Nevaeh stood up. "Make sure the bad man in the suit doesn't catch you either!"

With a soft pop, Nevaeh was gone. _Others? Man in a suit… what?_ Before I could dwell on it any longer and get myself killed, I picked myself up and bolted to the office. The first thing I did was reboot all the systems so they wouldn't fail, and then I got myself settled in for the rest of the night.

* * *

 _2:47 AM_

The animatronic didn't stay powered down for long. After losing track of time and letting the ventilation fail, I thought I saw something in the arcade room. When I tried to look closer though, the cameras failed as well and I had to turn to restart them. When I did though, a shape jumped out at me. I screamed, though it was short lived because nothing actually touched me. I shook my head and hoped to high hell that my scream hadn't drawn the animatronic.

When the ventilations started functioning properly and the cameras were working, I saw that my scream did in fact capture the animatronics attention. Thankfully the thing was on the other side of the building when I screamed was still quite a few rooms away from me. I used the audio cue to draw him even farther away.

I took the next few minutes to check my vents and reset the audio so it wouldn't fail on me. _Gods, tonight was going really slow for some reason…_ I thought as I swiveled in the chair to face the cameras. As I did, the plush animals on the desk captured my attention. The yellow one was still missing, sitting on my desk at home. But now another one was missing, the dark bunny that was at the far end. _Huh, maybe Sophie took it with her…_

Deciding not to worry about that, I focused on my job. The decaying rabbit suit had gotten scarily close in the last few minutes, maybe two rooms away from me. I went down a few cameras, to the arcade and pressed the audio cue for that room.

Instead of a little boys voice saying 'Hi!' or 'Hello!' it was a child's laughter. It sounded so much like Nevaeh's giggle that I flinched away. Here I was, sitting in an attraction that made a mockery of murders of children, luring away a terrifying creature with the laughter of one of the murdered children. I sighed, trying not to focus too much on that idea. _I've gotta focus on staying alive. I can worry about the rest of it later._

* * *

 _6:00 AM_

This time when the grandfather clock rang, it didn't quite catch me off guard. I stayed in the office for a few more minutes, making sure everything was turned off. As I closed the ventilation controls, I wondered if there was someone here during the day to make sure nothing caught on fire. Probably, I mean it would be pretty weird if they didn't. I grabbed my phone off the desk and started to head out. I pause at the door way, looking back at the plush animals on the desk.

Before I could change my mind I went back and grabbed the brown bear. The namesake of this establishment; Freddy Fazbear himself. As I stuffed him into the pocket of my jacket, he made a little noise that sounded like a honk of a bicycle horn. _Strange. I don't think the yellow one did that…_

I shook my head and made my way out to my car, heading home with about a million questions playing in my head. I had to know more about the old pizzeria. And I knew exactly who to ask, even though they probably didn't want to talk about it.

* * *

 _6:37 AM_

"Oh good, you two are awake. I have questions," I huff as soon as I opened the front door. My mom and dad both looked up from the things they were doing; mom changing Jackson's clothes and dad reading the paper.

Mom raised an eyebrow. "Lily, you just got home. Why don't you sleep, and you can ask your questions later," she said.

I paused in the middle of taking off my jacket and sighed quietly. "I just don't want to forget these questions. They're about the pizzeria," as I said that, the Freddy plush tumbled out of my pocket and rolled on the floor. Jackson got up and picked up the toy with a smile.

"Teddy!" he exclaimed, squeezing it in a hug. When it honked, Jackson giggled with delight.

Mom and dad just stared at the toy like it was something they had never seen before. I hung my jacket up and looked at them. "Is something wrong?"

Mom was the first to speak. "I… no, nothing is wrong. But where did you get that?"

"The toy? It was on the desk at work. All of them were; I've got the duck in my room. He's the second one I've brought home," I explain as I walk past her into the kitchen.

"Chicken," dad said after a moment.

I popped my head back into the living room. "Excuse me?"

"The yellow one. She was a chicken, not a duck," he said.

I shrugged, not really caring either way. "Oh, well, alright. I've got the plush toy of the chicken and now I've got Freddy. The bunny and the fox are still on the desk at work," I say, continuing on into the kitchen to the refrigerator to get a Monster. When I came back into the living room, Jackson was sitting on the floor making Freddy dance to an invisible tune. Mom was watching him with a small smile.

"So, what were the questions you had?" my dad asked as I sat down.

I took a drink of the Monster then recoiled at the taste. _Ew, I must have grabbed a cherry flavored one. Oh well._ I put the drink down on the end table. "What ever happened to the pizzeria?"

"They tore it down. I think they were gonna build a mall there or something but no one wanted to set up shop. So now it's just an abandoned building," my mom said.

"Why did they have to close it down? I know you've told me some of what happened, but I never got to know the whole story."

"When your mom was seven, there was a series of murders involving five children. Including your mothers brother, Jackson," dad says.

"Which is why you're brother's name is Jackson. They look so much alike, and they share the same love for Freddy," as if to prove moms point, my brother squeezed the plush toy and made it honk again.

I thought for a second, remembering my first night shift. I had seen something, a ghost that was like Nevaeh only this one was a little boy. A little boy that looked a lot like my mother. "What were the other kids' names?"

Mom sighed slightly, rubbing her forehead as she tried to remember. That or it pained her to remember them. I was about to tell her she doesn't have to tell if she doesn't want to, but before I could she started speaking. "There… there was Connor, Icy, Mica… and another little girl… what her name was… What was it?" she looked at dad for an answer.

"Nevaeh?" I answered instead.

She nodded, and then looked at me with wide eyes. "How did you know that?"

I shrugged, taking another drink of my Monster. "Lucky guess?" I said nonchalantly as I set it back down on the table.

Mom eyed me suspiciously. But she let it drop, thankfully. "Were there any other questions you would like us to answer?"

"I have one more. Where was the pizzeria at? Like before it was torn down and had a mall built over it?"

Dad's eyes grew wide at this. "You're not planning on going there, are you?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm just curious. I might drive by it, yes. But I promise you I won't step foot on the property," I say. Dad studied my face for a moment.

"It's about an hour from here. Go all the way to the Speedway gas station, the one with the broken sign and go left. Keep going until you see a sign, a little ways away from there should be a really old building made of bricks and take a right there. There's an apartment complex on the left hand side of the road, and the mall should be on the third right turn," he explains. Mom looked like she wanted to strangle him for telling me where it was, but he just shrugged.

I finished off my Monster and yawned. "Thank you guys, for talking to me about this. I know it may not have been easy but I appreciate it. I'm going to go shower and go on to bed. I'll see you when I wake up," I say, getting up and throwing away my empty can before heading to the bathroom.

Once I had the door shut, I texted Nick.

 **Hey, meet me at the old playground at 9 tonight. I have an adventure for us.**

I started running the water for my shower, waiting for his response. When I read his text I could almost hear his groan of annoyance.

 **Great, what've you got planned to get us killed this time?**

* * *

 _ **Hey, Kairi here. So I've decided that for every edited chapter of TANWTS I post, I'll post a chapter here too. Since I've posted two chapters of TANWTS since the last time I posted here, there will be two chapters tonight.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Contains spoilers of the book; Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes_**

* * *

 _Nick_

 _8:42 PM_

I made my quickly down the street, shivering slightly in the night air. Utah had just hit that point in the season where it was almost seventy degrees during the day and forty degrees at night. I picked up my pace, going into a slight jog and wondered what crazy idea Lily cooked up that didn't require a vehicle. At least, it didn't require my vehicle. Whatever her plan was, it more than likely was going to get us into a lot of trouble if we weren't careful.

That's the way all of her plans were. Like that time when we were twelve and she thought it would be a good idea to use her dad's truck to drive out to this supposedly haunted forest on the out skirts of town. Lily was a surprisingly good driver for a twelve year old. Everything was going smoothly, and we made it to this forest. We left quickly though, maybe after ten minutes of being there. Mainly because the forest actually ended up being a very thin tree line and there was nothing interesting. We even made it back home safely.

What got us caught was the usage of gas, the miles on the truck, and the fact that Lily accidentally pressed the alarm button on the key fob when we got out of the truck. That got both of us grounded for a year. Lily says she didn't regret it, and ever since then her ideas have gotten crazier and crazier. Always something new, and always something haunted. It could be anything, a graveyard, a building, a swimming pool and if Lily heard it was haunted she wanted to go. For five years she's been dragging me around with her to all these places, most of the time we didn't get caught either.

With a sigh I pulled my jacket tighter around me. The playground we were meeting at was just up ahead. I could see it from where I was standing, the last rays of late spring sunshine illuminating it from beyond the trees. I check the time on my watch. It was just now 9:00, and I could assume Lily was already there waiting for me. As I sprinted the rest of the way, I silently prayed that whatever Lily had planned wouldn't be that bad.

 _Lily_

 _9:02 PM_

Something knocked on my driver side window, causing me to startle. Seeing it was Nick, I rolled down my car window and scowled at him. "You're late."

He looked at his watch. "Only by like two minutes!" he exclaims. "Why did you get to bring your car but I didn't?"

"One; because you live closer to the park than I do, and two; because one car is less suspicious than two," I explain.

"What do you mean?"

I rolled my eyes. "Just get in, will ya? I'm on a tight schedule and where we're going takes an hour to get there. And watch were you put your feet on the passenger side. I've got expensive shit down there." I roll up my window as Nick crosses in front of my car to the passenger side.

Once he was in and the door was shut I put the car into gear and took off. As I drove, Nick rummaged through the stuff at his feet. He pulled out an industrial sized flashlight, gave it a weird look, and then put it back down. Then he pulled out a walkie-talkie, which he also gave a weird look. After a second I felt his eyes on me. When he came to a red traffic light, I looked over and saw he was still staring at me.

"What?" I ask, looking back to the light.

"What exactly are you planning on us doing?" he asks cautiously. He was nervous, and I could understand why. Last time we went on an adventure and I brought stuff like that we are going through an extremely haunted area of Utah. We nearly died that night.

"Don't worry. It's nowhere bad. I don't even know if it's haunted. It's just some abandoned mall," I say as casually as I could. Truth be told, I had no idea what we could find here.

" _Just_ an abandoned mall? Lily the only abandoned mall I know about is the one they built over that pizzeria your parents worked at," Nick's words slowed as he spoke. The light turned green, and I could see realization dawn on him out of the corner of my eye. "That's not where we're going, is it?"

I didn't say anything, just kept my eyes on the road ahead. I heard Nick slump back in his seat and sigh. "Great…"

The rest of the ride was mostly silent. At some point they passed a sign that read: _Welcome to Hurricane, Utah._ "Hurricane? Isn't that where your mom and dad were from?"

I nod, keeping my eye out for the old brick building. I almost passed it up, jerking the wheel right at the last moment. Thank god there weren't any other cars on this road; that turn I made could have caused an accident. Nick braced his hands on the door and the dash, breathing heavily. Once we were on the road properly, I glanced over at him. He was glaring at me slightly.

"You almost killed us!" Nick gasped.

"Nah, there weren't any other cars on the road," I say. I kept my eyes on the left side, driving about fifteen miles under the speed limit.

"You could have flipped this thing over," Nick tried to reason.

I shook my head. To my left there was a small apartment complex. "We're close," I said.

Nick didn't say anything else.

About five minutes later we pulled up in an unfinished parking lot. I turned off the car, opened the door and leaned out to look at the building. Nick done the same. It was a low building, only one floor. I could see a set of metal doors through the darkness, spaces for windows; some with glass and some without. There were piles of gravel surrounding the building, some of them reaching the roof, others only a few inches taller than I was.

"Grab two flashlights and the walkie-talkies," I say to Nick. I shut my door and a second later he does too. Walking around the front of car, he tried to balance his items in his arms. I chuckle and take a flashlight from him and a walkie-talkie.

"Why are these things so heavy?" he asks, holding up the light.

"Because they can be used as weapons," I answer as I hook the walkie-talkie onto my belt. I see Nick do the same. "You ready?"

He sighs. "I guess."

I checked my watch. It was a minute pass ten. "We've got an hour before we have to leave so I can get to work. Is your phone on silent?" Nick nodded. "Good, let's go."

It took us a few minutes to find where to enter the mall at. Finding that all the doors were hammered metal, probably only meant to be temporary, that left the windows as an access point. Conveniently enough, there was a gravel pile next to a glassless window. Together, Nick and I climbed up the rocks. It took a bit, with the rocks sliding underneath our feet.

Once up to the window, I looked down to the floor of the abandoned building. "Think it's safe to drop down?" Nick asks.

I shrug. "Only one way to find out." With that I swung my legs around, dangling them for a second before pushing off from the wall. I landed on the balls of my feet, bending my knees on impact. It jolted me a little, but it didn't hurt.

"Lily?" Nick called.

"I'm okay. You can jump down. Just bend your knees when you land or it'll hurt," I called, turning away from the window to look in the rest of the building. I heard a slight thump, followed by a heavy breath and seconds later Nick was by my side. I turned on my flashlight.

"Ready? It's 10:07 now, I would like to be out of here by 11:00."

Nick nodded, but from the glow of the flashlight I could see his face was pale. "I'm ready."

Together we set off into the building.

* * *

 _ **Kairi here.**_

 _ **So. This is happening. I wonder what they'll find?**_

 _ **Well, I already know. But will it be what you were expecting? Eh, probably if you've read the book.**_


	10. NOTE

_**Hey guys, I would like to apologize for my lack of uploading anything. I don't have a laptop right now, and everything I do is through my phone. Please be patient and things will begin to be updated again. I'm hoping to have a laptop before the end of the year, but please keep in mind that this might not happen.**_

 _ **I'm very sorry to make it seem like I've abandoned my editing of Things Are Never What They Seem, and my writing of As The Night Falls.**_

 _ **I promise you that I haven't. Please forgive me for all the delays.**_


	11. Delete laterUpdate

_**Hey guys guess what! I have a laptop now! So that means more updates for things! Hell yeah!**_


End file.
